WOLFHOUND Empire
The WOLFHOUND Empire (formerly known as; just WOLFHOUND) is a military nation-turn-Empire, founded by Andrew Lord and Aaron Hound. It was originally a nation, and but became an Empire in 1901. The Nation of WOLFHOUND was as government ruled singularly by the Fleet Marshall as a Stratocracy, but after the reformation, it becomes a Federal Monarchy and Semi-Stratocratic Government. Biography WOLFHOUND is the one of the most powerful government force; as well as Nation on Earth that was created outside of time. It was created in 1842 and has become 1000 years more advanced than Earth. All WOLFHOUND members are free to leave when they want and people are free to choose to join or not. They cannot be arrested by any other government force apart from themselves. The demonym term for WOLFHOUND citizens, and soldiers is WOLFHOUNDer, and the they can speak all languages and as a result their have no officially declared main language. History Unitary Stratocratic Parliament Upon its conception and its designated role; Andrew Lord built it as a Military Nation and become an Unitary Stratocratic Parliament has the leading government. After recruiting the first lot of citizens; Andrew decided to use Rationalism as a form of an economic ideology along with the idea of centrism. Using Rationalism; they were lead a war against the British Empire and a successful Gold War. However, after several cases of starvation - they abandoned Rationalism and decided on adopting a Socialist out look. Thanks that citizens could no acquire 12 items of food per family member and no longer had to pay for it. As a result starvation became a thing of the past. Regulations and Policies *No citizen of the WOLFHOUND Empire will be subjected to bending the knee to the Emperor, High Kings, or any other titled individual. *No soldier shall abandon a comrade when the possibility of saving said comrade is 60% or higher. *Cigarette and tobacco are outlawed in the Wolf's Den, and smoking them is air pollution and violation of illegal substances *All citizen weapons must have citizen recognition chips *Unitary Authority in any Wolf's Den Continent is strictly forbidden no matter the situation *Murder, illegal Drugs, and Sex-related crimes are capital crimes, and the offender will be exiled from the Wolf's Den. *Torture is also a capital crime, and the offender will be exiled *Creation of Nuclear Weapons is strictly forbidden, and offender will be permanently exiled. WOLFHOUND meaning *W - Warriors *O - Of *L - Lord's *F - Force *H - Hound's *O - Office *U - United *N - Nation *D - Dependence Military WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces have the second biggest military force in the multiverse, and is only rivalled by Darkness's Imperial Military, and EDEN. Thanks to a multiverse device, they are stationed in The Hub of the Multiverse named as the Wolf's Den by WOLFHOUNDers and has existed since 1859. During 1863; WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces became part of its first ever war known as WOLFHOUND's Power War to fight for the control of WOLFHOUND from its founders Andrew Lord, and Alex Hound. WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces has four main components WOLFHOUND's Air Force, WOLFHOUND's Army, WOLFHOUND's Navy, WOLFHOUND's Homeland Force, and WOLFHOUND's Marines Corp, and primarily stationed in the Military Sector of the Guardian Continent; the former capital city of The Wolf's Den, the capital of the Nation of WOLFHOUND/WOLFHOUND Empire. WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces also has several Special Forces units most notably Top. Metal, Ukuprinta, and Ascending also have their own Defence Force. The Colonial Defence Strategy protects Colony planets with a population less than 2 million while planets that have more than 3 Million have Defence Forces while Jupiter's Wolf's Den has an Armed Force instead. Constituents and Locations The WOLFHOUND Empire is responsible for creating four Constituent countries created in Universe-4789 and were created atop unusual things. Metal was created atop a 5 kg Weight Plate, Ukuprinta atop a broken printer, Ascending atop on a staircase, and the now independent nation of Highworld built atop a metal locker. *Wolf's Den - Capital of the WOLFHOUND Empire. Adjective; Denizen *Metal - Constituent. Adjective; Metalist *Ukuprinta - Constituent. Adjective; Ukuprintan *Cydonia - Mars Colony. Adjective; Cydonian *Wolf's Den, Jupiter - Jupiter Colony. Adjective; Wolfen or Jovian. Colonisation Since the conception of the Nation of WOLFHOUND. The society has actively been colonising mostly gas giants due to ability to create technology that enables them to breathe and work on planets without floating away or being crushed. Colony Planets of WOLFHOUND *Jupiter - Pop. 10 Billion **Wolf's Den - Capital Continent of Jupiter **Quantum Moon **Andromeda *Saturn - Pop. 2 Million **Mirra - City-state *Neptune *Uranus *Kepler-22b - Pop. 2 Billion. Terraformed. Monitoring The WOLFHOUND Empire is currently in the phase of monitoring such as Lotus in the Epsilon Eridanus system and the Kepler-1625 System. Citizens Until 1864; WOLFHOUND was primarily compromised of Humans, during the Power War they began to allow Faerie-folk join their nation such as Gnomes, Hobgoblins, Goblins, Water Sprites, and Many More. Later during the 20th Century, they used the Digital Copy Device to make authentic copies of blood bags and gave passage to vampires following the arrival of Elves. Currently, the population of the Wolf's Den is 70% Human, 10% Hybrids, 10% Faerie-folk, and 5% Vampires. Thanks to the Vampire Rights Act and Faerie-folk Rights Act; both Faerie-folk and Vampires have the same rights as Humans do. Hybrids automatically receive the same rights. Faerie-folk includes; Elves from Universe-300 to Universe-316 and other Faerie-folk from Universe-M02 such as; Goblins, Fairies, Ogre, Orcs, Trolls, Leprechaun, and Gnomes. Ideologies and Parties The WOLFHOUND Empire uses a different concept of Stratocracy than the Meritocratic variation as merit alone doesn't determine one's status amongst the government. Director Admirals, and Commissioners are voted in to head an office such as the Office of National Security or Office of Justice. Director Generals are the WOLFHOUND Empire's version of a Lord Mayor while a Vice General is comparable to a regular Mayor. A Director General is also voted to head a Department such as the Department of Food and Rural Affairs. Similar to Democracy - voting matters, not Merit. High King is an elective rule which they head a Continent of the Wolf's Den making them the equivalent of a State Premier or State Senator. *Socialism - Ruling Ideology **National Lord Party - Based on Andrew Lord's ideals on Socialist. Promotes equality and the concept of not putting a price on living. **Mercurian Party - Disbanded after the WOLFHOUND Power War. Promoted Individual superiority and oppressive order. **Labor Party **Liberal Party *Capitalism **Darryl's Stratocrat Party - Based on Darryl's ideals to using the ideals of Capitalist while still promoting equality and seeing Andrew's dream continue. **Labor Party **Liberal Party Category:WOLFHOUND Category:Participants of the Super War Category:Centrists